Changing it Up
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: What would happen if one thing changed? Charlie contacts someone who knows just what to do to bring Bella out of her depression. Life is never going to be the same.
1. In Which A Parent Changes it All

AN: Hello Darlings. I had a small problem with my computer- thus had to gat everything transfered over to be saved from certain doom... Updates for my other stories will be coming shortly, but here's something new to chew on... Yes i have surcumb to Twilight... however I don't like the books, so none of the things that are dragged out of my archives will ever follow along Stephanie Meyers. I'm borrowing her character's giving them life, and if they want to go back then more power to them right? This Story will not contain Bella bashing like some of the things that have come from my insane brain, so i hope you enjoy. ... Bella and Edward won't be together in this one either.

Chapter One: In Which A Parent Changes Things

Charlie Swan looked at his catatonic daughter. Every day that passed she got a little bit worse, falling deeper and deeper into the depression that he couldn't retrieve her from. He didn't want to watch her fall anymore, he didn't want her to die all because she was young and in love with a boy who didn't deserve her. He did know that if he ever saw that Cullen Boy again that there would be hell to pay. No one played with his daughter's heart and got away with it like he did. Bella needed to get away from Forks, he knew it. The constant reminder of Cullen wasn't helping her, and as much as he wanted to keep her around he knew he couldn't. Phoenix wouldn't work either, because as much as he had loved Renee she was more a child then a parent. She wouldn't be able to help Bella out of this hell she was trapped in. She needed a new place entirely.

Bella was going to go to her godfather's in Las Vegas. The big city was bustling with life and filled with distractions. Plus Peter was a character, and his wife Char? If anyone could get through to her then it would be them. He knew that the Cullen's were Vampires, it was hard not too when Peter and Char were. He also knew that Bella had known, so adjusting to her Godparents shouldn't be that hard, and the touch of familiarity would help in her recovery. He was trusting Peter's feelings on this one, but he's never been wrong before so he knew it would be okay. Peter loved Bella like his own daughter and not like his great granddaughter anyways

* * *

She really didn't remember her godfather, beside's his weird humor. She hadn't seen him in almost seven years, so when her dad told her that she was going to Las Vegas and living with him it had shocked her out of her shell for a moment. She was drawn out as they arrived in Vegas and she looked into the blood red eyes of her godfather. Those eyes marked him as a human drinking vampire. She tried not to stare or flinch as her father greeted 'Uncle' Peter, seemingly unaware that he was hugging a vampire that drank human. Charlie looked at her after a moment and rolled his eyes at the fact that she hadn't moved. He was officially more insane then Renee right now if he thought that sending her to live with a freaking human drinking vampire would snap her out of her funk, and that was saying something considering that she was a thrill seeking child trapped in an adult body. Uncle Peter laughed as she still didn't move, putting his hands on his hips. It was almost comedic.

"Come on Belly-Bear. Don't be like this. You used to ask me how you could get eyes like mine when you were little. You loved them. Auntie Char and I are no different right now then when we baby-sat for you and changed your nappies. We're not about to take a bite out of you anytime soon young lady. Now I have some things to say, you look horrible baby girl. Yer daddy told me a veggie vamp broke your heart. No worries Darling, there are plenty of vamps in the sea if that's what floats yer boat, though in my opinion none of those punks are good enough for my princess.." He joked. Despite herself Bella found herself relaxing slightly. This was her Uncle Peter, nothing had changed, she could see it in that moment. At her relaxing Peter grinned widely, hugging her, and Aunt Char cleared her throat loudly, demanding her attention. Bella looked at her as she smiled grimly.

"I heard through the grapevine that the Cullen's did get you in a spot of trouble though, and you had to promise to be turned. I want you to know Darling, that if you don't want to then we'll find a way out. Considering you're that lump's family then we have a good chance of making it." She murmured softly. Bella smiled a little. The very fact that she was facing death without being turned had contributed a lot to her depression, because if she was going to die without them anyways why should she go on. Char had a knowing look in her eyes as Peter hugged her a little tighter. Her father was watching her as she blinked.

"I think I would still like to be turned." She replied softly. She felt her uncle chuckle more than she heard it, and she had to smile just a little. Uncle Peter's laugh was really infectious. She'd never been able to be sad around him for some reason, and the relieved look on her father's face at her smile made her realize just what she had been doing to him by retreating for the world, and over a boy. Uncle Peter kissed the top of her head.

"Now little lady, Char and I have no problems changing you. You're mother, Rennie, as eccentric as she is she never quite agreed to being turned. It'll be nice to have part of my family around for all eternity. Char and I do hunt humans, but only the ones that deserve it. You know the dregs of society, rapists and such. When you join the dark side you can go veggie if you really want to. Now Charlie here's made me promise to keep him updates since he can't stay that long. And if you don't completely snap out of this funk soon? I'll find something cruel and unusual to do to you until you do." He murmured, joking at the end. Charlie laughed at the look she made as she imagined just what her crazy uncle could do to her in trying to break her out of this. None of it looked very pretty in her head. She glared at her father for the look he gave her, agreeing to what he planned and Charlie smirked.

"I'm not going to say anything about the sanctioned torture" She muttered. He laughed loudly, grinning and she really didn't have anything to say about that. Her father loved her, and she knew it. The fact that he had brought her here, knowing that she wouldn't come back the same by any chance meant more to her than he would ever know. Peter went over and cuffed Charlie across the head playfully.

"Hear that Charlie-boy she know you agreed to whatever's needed. I know a lot of different types of torture too." He teased. Charlie rolled his eyes, laughing more. Bella liked this side of her father, because normally he was so emotionally withdrawn it almost hurt to see. She relaxed onto a couch, just enjoying the moment for once in a long time. This could really work. She didn't need the Cullen's. She didn't need Edward.

* * *

When Charlie left Las Vegas three days later Bella felt lighter than she had since she had stumbled blindly into the world of vampires. She wasn't herself yet, but she was working towards being the girl who didn't need to be accepted to be happy. Her relationship with Edward wasn't healthy, she was discovering, she had been dependant and she had lost herself in him. Her relationship with Peter wasn't quite Uncle and Niece during the next couple of weeks, but more like best friends, and slowly, slowly she opened up to him about everything that had happened in those last minutes with Edward, about the party, and everything else.

The more that they talked, the more their relationship changed and deepened. She felt comfortable with telling him things, like the fact that she had a human eater after her because she had been attacked by her mate, and the Cullen's had killed said mate and stopped her from transforming by sucking the venom out. Peter had cursed as he examined the scar, which was colder than the rest of her body and would always stay that way. He hugged her, promising that Victoria wasn't going to get to her. It wasn't until she hit a wall in her progress about 2 weeks after her arrival that he pressed her for more than she had been willing to give.

"Come on sweetie-pie. You know you wanna tell Uncle Peter everything your veggie vampire said when he left you in the woods. And yes Charlie knows about that. The wolves, The Quilente excuse me, they told him about finding you." He cajoled one night, after word had gotten back to them from Forks. They had killed Laurent when he had come looking for her and wanted Bella to be on the lookout for Victoria. Well they really had wanted her to come back home so they could protect her, but it wasn't happening. She sighed, looking at the bright lights of the city around her. Peter tapped her on her shoulder after a moment of silence.

"When he asked to go for a walk he didn't act like anything was wrong so I went. And when we got to the meadow and he started talking about leaving I thought he meant that we were going. He didn't. He said people were getting suspicious of Carlisle, that his kind was easily distracted and he was bored, that I was no good for him and with my human memory I would forget them soon. I thought it was about Jasper first, I tried to tell him that it didn't matter to me, that Jasper wasn't at fault because he had felt all of their blood lust, but he said it didn't matter. That he didn't love me, that he had never loved me. When he left I did the stupid thing. I tried following because I thought if I could just catch up, that I could convince him to stay. I was just too stupid to realize I couldn't catch up with him and I got lost." She murmured, her voice clogging. Peter hugged her tightly. "He told me all of this, but then he had the nerve to tell me I promised to keep safe, that I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"He's an idiot boy, stuck at age 17 forever Ella. I don't think he doesn't love you, but I do think that he made a stupid decision. You've been in constant danger in a lot of different ways since he came into your life. The nomad, his mate, Edward himself since you're his singer, Jasper was the last straw. He left without realizing that you were still in danger. The way he left? It was immature. He wanted you to hate him, so he did what he thought he had to do to foster that hate. The promise, it showed that he cared still. He didn't know that leaving you like that would ruin you, but he should have and I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again little sister. You hear me? And if I ever see him again he's in for pain, and so is Jasper for allowing him to go through with that shitty way of leaving." He murmured, his voice angry. Bella cuddled into him, liking the new nick name.

One month after moving in with her godparents Charlie was planning his daughter's funeral. She had decided to take the plunge into forever so she didn't have to rely on anyone to keep her alive. She didn't want to be the fragile human that Edward had fought and left to keep her. She wanted to leave the past behind and start her future. As he planned Charlie started planning his own death, because he wasn't about to let his little girl live eternity alone. She may lose Renee to time, but he wasn't going to go out like that. The last time he had spoken to her, right before Peter and Char had taken her to their home in Texas to turn her, she had sounded like the Bella she was before coming to Forks. Strong, independent and funny as hell. He looked forward to eternity watching over her.

* * *

Leaving Bella had been the hardest decision of her life. She hadn't wanted to leave at all. She had fought against it and so had everyone else, including Rose, who saw a little bit of herself in their human sister. Even more now that Edward was leaving her like she meant nothing. Edward had won, by playing the one card no one could deny. He had never protested having to move when one of them slipped, he had always supported them and now he needed them to do the same. They had to put their feelings for Bella behind them and do what was needed.

She had promised not to look into Bella's future, to keep away from her. It wasn't easy but she had kept to that promise. Only she had slipped. Edward never said anything about Charlie, so she had peeked just a little. What she saw would haunt her forever. The sight of Charlie standing over Bella's grave in the rain, the date engraved on it one that was already passed would never leave her. She hadn't meant for Edward to see, but he did, and the next moment she was seeing him go to the Voltaire, asking for death. She had tackled him and when everyone looked at them confused as Edward struggled to get away from her she had blurted it out.

"Bella's dead. I couldn't resist checking in on Charlie, and I saw him standing over her grave. She died two weeks ago, and now he's going to go kill himself." She panted. Jasper and their father bolted over and took Edward from her, wrestling him down to the basement. Alice couldn't look at her mother as she started to sob for her lost daughter, and Rose looked so sad. Their family was broken, because their sister had died and they hadn't known.

When Edward couldn't escape he tried starving himself, and when he was at his weakest he confessed his crimes against Bella. He told them everything he had said to her, and Alice realized that him purging the truth? It was another way to see to his death. Rose and Emmet proved that when they tried to help him along in his mission to die. No one could believe how he had systematically destroyed their sister, their daughter. In the end they were so preoccupied with keeping Edward alive, making him live in the after math of never being able to tell Bella the truth, they didn't call Charlie to check up on him. When his future went blank Alice did notice. One month after her first vision Charlie Swan died when his car went off a cliff. Alice never wished she could cry as badly as she did then, but nothing would bring either of them back and she knew it.

When she told her family that Charlie had followed Bella her father was silent. The next time he saw Edward, when he was bringing him his blood he looked the other vampire in the eye. He spoke slowly, and as calmly as he could when he said that he had already lost his daughter. He pleaded with his first child not to make him go through the pain of losing his son. After that Edward's attempts didn't attempt to die with as much vigor as he had before, and life settled into a depressed ménage of getting by day by day, trying not to think about the best friend that she had failed and left behind, and the father that couldn't live without his child.

* * *

Bella didn't make a sound while she turned. In fact it looked like she had laid down and went to sleep for two days. Peter and Char slipped up, expecting her to stay out for another day they went out to hunt. They had missed the scent of another vampire, wanting to be at full strength to deal with the newborn. Bella woke up with a familiar red-head standing over her and attacked. The shocked vampire never stood a chance and went up in flames outside within five minutes of the newborn waking.

When they arrived home Bella was calmly sipping a wine glass of blood, a headless rabbit in the sink. As they stood staring at her in shock she just smirked, finishing her meal in silence. Neither of the elder vampires moved, not wanting to scare her into attacking. As the glass emptied she moved to the sink and rinsed her glass before turning to look at them and laughing a little. Char raised her hand and she laughed harder.

"I've been awake three hours Char, and I woke up to a nasty surprise. Apparently Victoria followed us here, and she was standing over me. Let's just say that she didn't expect me to wake up when I did and I had a little bond fire, then I caught myself a thumper and mixed in a good finger of rum." She reported. Peter cursed loudly, then looked at her warily, as if he was going to set her off. She just shrugged.

"My dad's a cop Petey. I've heard hell of a lot worse growing up. Now where were you two? Leaving a baby vamp transitioning alone isn't very smart you know? That could have went a lot worse." She lectured. Char laughed a little, and came up fast, hugging her. When Bella just hugged her back Peter sighed.

"I should have known that you wouldn't be like other Newborns Ella. I'm looking forward to seeing how different you going to be Darling. I have aa feeling you're going to be something great. Those asshats will rue the day that they left you. Idiots didn't know how special my girl was when they had her." He grumbled. Bella giggled, looking over her godmother's head and winking wickedly at her godfather as Char snuggled in close. He laughed.

"I look forward to causing you as much trouble as I can." She shot back before squealing as Char pinched her butt. Peter smirked this time as his wife moved away and looked their goddaughter over.

"I'll get your measurements, and get you some proper clothes baby-girl. Then we go into testing. We have to know just what kinda control you have, strength and otherwise." She murmured. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you that I didn't snack on the human I found when I was looking for my Thumper. I didn't even scare Kevin or his friend Krysta. In fact Krysta was quite interested in going shopping sometime, because apparently I'm downplaying my beauty and it's a shame. I got her phone number even." She said, almost bored. Again her two guardians looked at her in shock and she giggled delightedly, going back to her room.

* * *

The surprises didn't just stop with Bella's perfect control, and human like bodily functions. She had a mental and physical shield, which explained her control, but beyond that she incorporated the powers around her, meaning she had Peter's 'Knowing Shit' ability. Then, when they turned Charlie he exhibited the same powers, minus absorbing others. Looking at the two 'newborns' he was struck by how damned lucky he was. And how unlucky Cullen was. Charlie had quite the temper, and had vowed that one day the boy who had broken his daughter's heart would pay. He had more than enough strength to follow through with the threat now.

Char was almost closer to Bella than he was. She had played a major part in helping Ella move, on, but it was the intrinsic woman's code that bound them together in eternal sisterhood. Whatever may hurt Ella was eliminated with extreme prejudice. And fashion? Well Charlie tried stepping in most of the time, reminding his wife that his daughter wouldn't be showing that much skin if he had a say in it. Ella just laughed in his face when he told her that, before going clubbing with Char in the skimpiest outfit she could find. Charlie was not amused as all, but Char was delighted by her attitude, and helped her choose exactly what to wear to piss him off.


	2. Time Passes, People Change

AN: And another update for my new baby... Enjoy...

Chapter Two: Time Passes, People Change

People insisted that time heals all wounds, but it doesn't and Alice was sure of it. It had been seventy years since she had lost her sister and best friend. Seventy years since Bella Swan had died, and her father Charlie had killed himself unable to live without his only child. Alice missed her sister every day, still regretted leaving Bella every second of her life. Edward seemed to have lost every ounce of life in him, and while he didn't try and kill himself as often those moments were almost a relief. Unfortunately those days also coincided with Bella's birth and death days. The very fact that he still cared, still remembered was more punishment than they could do.

The family dynamics had changed right after Bella's death. Esme wouldn't look at Edward; she barely interacted with him, and Carlisle? He made all of the decisions concerning their family, not letting the gifts his 'children' have make the decisions for them any longer. Emmett was a shell of himself, he wasn't playful anymore, a part of him had died with his little sister and they all knew it. Rose held an air of guilt around her, and Jasper was slowly pulling away. She didn't blame him for that, considering she had taken an active role in watching Edward, jealously guarding her last link to Bella and Charlie. She hadn't even contested their divorce ten years ago.

* * *

Looking at his family Peter couldn't really believe that it had been a hundred years since he had turned his god-daughter and her father. Their lives had really changed since then, Charlie taking up a parental role for them all in that time. Right now he was regretting following Charlie like that. The sadist was making them go to school. Char and Ella thought it was hilarious, he just wanted to strangle the brats they dealt with daily. He didn't regret the conversion to animal blood though, it did give them a chance to live a semi-normal life, settling down for a longer amount of time. Of course they all had they occasional pint of the good stuff to keep their strength up, so instead of the bright topaz they had dark brown eyes. Peter's old friend Jasper wouldn't ever believe this, but he wasn't doing this for him. Jasper was a damned jackass for letting them leave Ella, and he would pay.

Sighing Peter, or rather Paul got ready for a new day of hell at school. While the little punks around him feared him, and rightly so, Ella and Char had quite the fan club. The little fuckers were too bold for his tastes, and he didn't mind beating the fuck out of them if they got too close. He and Char may have an open relationship, one which he enjoyed making the little fucks squirm while they were fucking his wife by playing with them, but Ella was his little sister, and he didn't want any of those slimy asses touching her. The boys in Portland had no chance at all.

* * *

He was ready to leave the Cullen's, as his ties slowly dissolved. Esme didn't blame him for being the catalyst in making them leave Bella per say, but she didn't forgive him either. His ex-wife spent most of her time guarding Edward for himself, and the rest of the family could give a damn if he stayed or went. So when he started school before the rest of them he really didn't mind. Without them and their iron cloak he might just make outside friends or he might just make the decision to leave. He really just wanted to get away from the depressing air that surrounded them. Hell the only reason he stuck around was the fact that Peter and Char had gone off the grid. He hadn't been able to contact then for over seventy years. He paused by his car as three motorcycles pulled into the parking lot and the smell of vampires filled the air. He tensed, not knowing if they meant good, or harm. Tensing he watched as the male and two females climbed from their bikes. He was ready to attack if they proved hostile, but he almost stumbled as the male removed his helmet, revealing the devil himself.

Peter, the fucker, smirked at him as he turned, revealing golden fucking eyes. He couldn't believe that his brother was right there, so one of the females must be Char, because they didn't go far without each other. He heard his brother tell the woman closest to him to look behind them, and sure enough blonde hair tumbled from the helmet of the female closest to him. He nodded to his sister in law, but was confused when she shrugged him off. He didn't know why she would be mad at him, but eh, to each their own. She would let him have it sometime. He was still curious about their company, but that curiosity was solved when the third figure lifted their helmet and long mahogany hair spilled out, spreading a scent that should be a hundred years dead.

Bella Swan turned, confirming her identity as she looked at him with golden eyes. She winked playfully as he stared and his legs gave out. Laughing at him she tucked her helmet under her arm as she walked inside. Peter headed over as he stared after her. His loud laugh broke him from his stupor and he looked up to see his brother standing close, holding a hand out for him to take. He looked at him confused.

"My baby sister is really something else eh Major? Well, technically she's my great granddaughter, but who's counting? Since you're here in town I'm betting the rest of your little fuck town is here too? Well keep them away or you're declaring war. This is our town. You may be the Cullen's oh so pretty and likeable but me, Char and Ella? We rule this school. I won't blame Ella if she attacks Fuckward. Not after he left her alone in the woods like he did, not after telling her he never loved her and that she was just a distraction in his long life., and your families too. He made her feel like she was worthless." He murmured low. His feelings were off the chart, making Jasper nervous. Peter was still holding out his hand, but Jasper wasn't so sure that he would actually help him up.

"Man you don't know what it felt like when Charlie called me to tell me that my Goddaughter was catatonic and suicidal because on one of your fucking family. I almost came after y'all, but my family comes first you see. Charlie brought Ella to me and Char and we got her back on track. Charlie on the other hand, he's sworn to at least dismember Edweirdo when he sees him, and I don't blame him." He continued in a whisper. His tone was still friendly, but his emotions hinted at something else, anything but friendly. Jasper stared at the offered hand suspiciously and Peter snickered. He felt a streak of smugness and Char's amusement.

"Great Granddaughter? Goddaughter?" He asked focusing on an important fact. He had no idea that Bella was Peter's family. He was horrified even more about the incident on Bella's 18th birthday party. He had almost killed the last of his brother's line. He hoped that Peter didn't kill him from Edward's folly. Peter snickered, and there was more amusement at his behavior directed at him from both sides. Char was even smirking at him.

"Yep siree. Apparently I was a father when I was killed, well turned. I found Liza and Renny when Renny was a babe. Renny made me and Char Ella's Godparent's, so we had a reason to visit before Ells found out about our world. Of course personal visits stopped before she could understand why we didn't change." He murmured. Jasper swallowed hard, and shifted on the ground. He wasn't so sure that he was going to make if out of here.

"Edward lied to her when he said those horrible things. I know that it doesn't mean much now, considering what your kin went through because of my adopted brother, but he wanted her to hate him. He thought that if she did it would protect her from everything that was coming after her. We didn't know that he'd done it when we left, but when we found out that she had 'died' he tried to kill himself so many times I can't count. All because he couldn't live with what he had done. What he had given up. When we found out what he said Rose and Emmett tried helping him on his mission." He whispered. Peter growled loudly, clenching his hand.

"That little dumb fuck almost got her killed. If Charlie didn't know about vampires, if he didn't send her to us… Victoria and Laurent were not just going to leave her alone. The wolves got Laurent in forks. Ella was with us thank god or she would have been easy pickings. And Victoria? Well she got passed us when Ella was turning, and when she woke up? She took care of her, torched her, then hunted a thumper and had a rum with it. Only the little bitch had created an army, just like fucking Maria. She had planned on taking Ella when she was transforming apparently and creating a new general. Char, Charlie and I took care of them." He replied, his eyes darkening with anger. Char took a step forward, but he ignored her, staring at Jasper. His gaze didn't waver for a moment.

"We didn't know that they were still after her. I told Edward and Carlisle we should have killed them all when we had the chance, but they didn't listen." He whispered. Peter snorted, glaring as his emotions said it all.

"Obviously you didn't know, or really give a damn. Now get off the ground fucker. People are staring at you fucker, and you might just be ruining my punk card. Thank god we're finally seniors. Charles is a sadistic son of a bitch, sending us to school." He muttered darkly. Jasper swallowed, before taking his hand, knowing from the feelings that were radiating off his brother that nothing good would come of this. Jasper smirked as he helped him from the ground and he braced himself for whatever may come. It wouldn't be good, and he knew it.

"Now fucker, you and yours are going to stay away from my little sister. I don't take well to people fucking with my family, and with our history? I'm not afraid to declare war on you all." He growled, before his fist came at Jasper's face, knocking him back down onto the ground. Jasper struggled with himself as he suppressed the automatic reaction of the Major taking over as Peter turned and walked away, whistling as he did.

* * *

Ella wasn't upset with the Cullen's. In fact she'd forgiven them before she was turned, not that her family knew it. They wouldn't accept it, because of what Edward had done to her. Hell Peter hated his brother/sire because of everything and she knew it. She hadn't blamed Jasper for anything, even when she was still upset, but Paul had found a way to pin it on Jasper too. Just because he should have known better than to let them leave her and blah, de, blah, blah. So when she got word that Paul Grimes had decked the new kid she had to sigh. It was all that she could do because she had guessed that her elder brother would resort to violence. Her brother/godfather was as overprotective as her father. She just wished that he could forgive and forget. 100 years was a long time to hold a grudge like this. After it sunk in she pulled her cell out. Charlie would have to know about this. She called home, hoping to catch Charlie in a good mood. He wouldn't like that the Cullen's were here. Not at all.

"Daddy, Paul lost his temper with Whitlock in the school parking lot in a bad way. I think they're going to kick him out because of it. Lotte was right there, and she didn't stop him, but she's not in trouble." She spoke rapidly. She heard Charlie do one of his weird sigh/growls and rolled her eyes. He cursed as he got himself together and she waited for him to speak. He had really taken to being all of their father's. He didn't like them in trouble.

"Okay Ella-baby. Don't panic too much and don't go wandering off with Cullen. I'll be there as soon as I can." He murmured, his voice holding a hint of command. Bella rolled her eyes. She was a big girl now. He didn't have to be so… So much like her father. She really didn't intend on listening to him about staying away from Jasper. As she hung up she turned to go towards the nurses office at a brisk pace.

For appearances sake Jasper would be in there for an ice pack, and that was where she intended to ambush him, just in case he had taken whatever warning Peter had given him seriously. She didn't want to avoid the past, because she was sure the past would be shocked by the new her. And Jasper really didn't have anything to do with what happened except for not being able to stand the blood lust of six other vampires. And she really couldn't fault him for that now could she? He was there when she entered the room, and the look that he gave her? It was filled with relief. He was happy to see her, and something in her relaxed a little bit. She grinned.

"So Paul's an overprotective bear? What's new? I've missed you and Alice Jazz." She greeted. She noticed the wince at her once best friend name, and wondered what had happened. Jasper smiled at her around the ice pack and she moved forward, boldly taking the pack to rest it against his face. He leaned into the pack.

"I kinda expected this from the moment I realized who he was and who he was with." He replied. She smiled grimly, and touched his face. Contrary to popular belief vampires did bruise when they were punched by something as hard as they were. She was betting that her cool touch was better than the pack any day.

"And I've told him time and time before that I've never blamed you for what happened. You had the blood lust of six other vampires on top of your own. Hell I bet you control separated from other vampires is better than Carlisle's alone." She replied playfully, caressing the dark mark on his face. For some reason he wanted to lean into her. He wanted more of her touch, and she wasn't withdrawing from him. Her belief in his was shocking, because he knew that even Alice was wary around him because she doubted his control. She always watched in case he slipped up and attacked someone so she could stop him. He grinned though, because he had trained hundred of newborns and hadn't lost control with their combined bloodlust. This family, this diet made him weak.

"I normally do." He replied quietly. She snickered a little and leaned closer, grinning widely as she did.

"Try supplementing your diet with blood bags Jasper. Eating just bambi alone is like human eating just vegetables, and nothing containing protein. They get weaker, and weaker. But when they get some protein in them they get stronger again. While we have an animal diet going we do supplement it, it's why our eyes aren't the eerie gold, but a dark brown." She murmured with an amused note in her voice. Jasper grinned.

"That would defiantly piss Carlisle off. He's convinced that all we need is the animal blood. That it makes us more human to just drink that. He wouldn't ever accept that we need more, and if I did fall of the wagon…" He murmured. He loved the little giggle Bella had going on, and cursed never getting closer to her when she was human. She was really something else. She sighed suddenly and looked away.

"Not one of my family is going to let me interact with you and yours. You know that right? I know that the rest of the Cullen's are around, that as soon as they find out that I'm alive, a vampire, that they're going to want me back in their lives. It's not going to be pretty because Paul's little punch? It's going to be a tickle compared to what they want to do to Edward." She murmured. He touched her faced, turning it back to him.

"It's going to be alright. Hell once Emmett alone finds out that his Belly-Bear is alive he's going to be a force to be reckoned with, and if Edward even thinks about coming close to you? He'll tear him apart as he makes the first step. Emmett hasn't been the same since Alice told us she saw your grave. He's been darker, angrier. You were truly his little sister and every moment, of everyday he blames us all for leaving you, for not being there to protect you from whatever killed you." He murmured. She sighed and he wondered why his phone hadn't rang yet. Alice should have seen this, considering he was at school alone and she wouldn't want him to slip so she would be watching his every move. Hell she should have been here already. Bella smirked.

"Alice can't see you, and she hasn't noticed yet." She suddenly murmured. He looked at her confused and her smirk widened. "I'm a physical and mental shield among other things Jasper. I didn't want her bringing the whole clan down here the moment she saw the parking lot so I've been blocking her." She explained. He laughed a little, Bella was something else, something that they hadn't expected.

"What's the 'among other things'?" He asked suddenly. Bella gave a little wicked giggle, and he felt the slide of foreign emotions run through him, making him groan as his mini-Major stood at attention. She was the fucking devil, and he knew it. His mind was focused on one thing, kissing her. She stepped away and bowed deeply.

"I have a habit of gaining other people's powers." She declared, putting a hand on her hip. Jasper laughed a little, trying to clear his mind of the sudden burst of attraction. He'd never experienced his own power before, but he was half tempted to send her a dose of her own medicine and see how well she resisted it. Before their little game could continue someone cleared their throat. Bella turned to the door and Jasper saw her father standing there looking amused as he watched them. Bella grinned widely, rocking back on her heels.

"Hey daddy. I was checking on Jasper her, making sure Paul didn't hurt anything other than his pride." She chirped. Charlie rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and looking at him. He looked at the bruising and sighed.

"Sorry for my son Hale, but we're a bit protective of our Ella, and your family doesn't have a good track record when in involves her." He muttered. Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew his brother enough to have expected it.

"Paul's more of a brother to me that any of the Cullen's" He replied. Charlie smirked widely, clapping a hand on his shoulder. The feelings emanating off of him were a mixture of smug and expectant.

"I was hoping you were going to say that son. Now I don't think Ella realizes this, but we do listen to her when she goes on her rants of not blaming you. So I don't mind if you migrate families, if you want. We have Ella, Paul and Char." He sing songed. "Of course you don't have to choose now. I can't wait to get my hands on your brother though." He added. Jasper chuckled, pulling Bella onto his lap. He didn't blame the other man for wanting to hurt Edward, but when everyone realized what had happed they weren't going to let Bella go. Charlie left the room, still laughing and he jumped as his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw his 'father's' name.

"Hello Carlisle." He answered, keeping Bella on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and he heard the elder vampire sigh. Since he wasn't demanding to speak to Bella he figured the school must have called him.

"Don't kill whoever punched you Jasper. They're probably regretting hitting someone as hard as you anyway." He murmured, sounding worried as hell. Jasper bit his lip, but couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh I'm not going to kill him. He had a reason, so I figure it's alright. Besides I know the punk. He thinks before he acts. He has since before I turned him." He replied. He heard Carlisle inhale sharply.

"There's other vampires there?" He breathed. Jasper rolled his eyes and Bella pressed her lips against his neck, her body shaking with a silent laugh. He tried not to feel anything with the contact, but he might as well have tried not to feel other's emotions. Little Major stood at attention again, this time making himself known to the girl on his lap. He was glad he couldn't blush as Bella froze for a second. This was all Alice's fault. He hadn't had sex in 10 years and now he was mistaking just being horny for being attracted to the girl who should be his little sister. She wiggled, coming into even more contact with his cock and licked his neck. While Jasper was stunned she took the phone, smirking at him as he tried to get it back without letting Carlisle know something was up.

"Yep, only a small group. My big brother didn't take to kindly to Jasper here showing up at our school. Sorry about that, he's a little bruised. Daddy's giving Peter a lecture about keeping his temper and all." She chirped. Everything was silent for a moment as her voice was heard, and then there was a sharp inhalation.

"Bella? Is that you?" He whispered. She could hear the sounds of the hospital around him, and knew he wasn't at home. A wide grin settled on her lips as Jasper's hands settled on her hips.

"It's Ella now a days Papa C, but yep it's me." She replied. "I came to visit Jasper after Peter pulled his overprotective card and punched him as a warning to stay away and to keep your family away from me." She replied. She heard Carlisle sit down hard, and breath rapidly. If he was human she'd be worried for him.

"Dear Lord. How?" He whispered, sounding like he would be crying if he could. She almost wished she could be wherever he was so she could hug him. She had missed Carlisle and Esme a lot over the years. They had become like parents to her in the short time that she had known them. She smiled softly.

"Turns out my godparents were vampires. Surprise! I was depressed and suicidal after Edward left me in the woods. Charlie, who was in the know the whole time by the way, decided that Pete and Char would help me out of my funk. They were freaking human drinkers at the time and he thought that would shock me enough to realize I was being an idiot. It worked. Victoria wasn't so keen at leaving me alone though. The wolves got Laurent when he came to Forks for me, and if I hadn't been changed Victoria would have got me when she came. Instead I woke up to her above me and killed her myself." She explained, in a quick whisper. Jasper stilled as she spoke and she heard Carlisle gasp as he processed it. Jasper held her tighter, kissing her head comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Ella. We never meant to leave such a threat for you." He murmured. She leaned back into Jasper and sighed, playing with a string of her hair as she thought of her answer.

"I was so upset when you all left me behind like I meant nothing to you. It reinforced what Edward had told me. If Charlie hadn't known about your world, if he hadn't sent me to my godparent's I would have been easy pickings for Victoria, who had even fashioned herself a newborn Army thinking that she would be contending with you guys protecting me. As it was her army wasn't prepared for my pissed of newborn Daddy, Peter, or Char and Me. It went down pretty quickly." She finally replied. Jasper's hold on her was almost painful now and Carlisle cursed. She heard a giggle from the door and looked up to see Char.

"Spilling the gory details to the Cullen's Ella? Jasper there's lucky I wasn't Peter, but then again Pete's getting reamed by Charlie for fighting in school." She teased. Jasper smiled at his sister in law and she grinned back, coming into the room. "You fucker's hurt Ella in anyway and we'll show you how we took care of the newborns." She threatened, before leaning in and hugging Jasper. "It's good to see you old man. I told Peter he shouldn't hold it against you, but little Ella there is family and he's awful protective of his little great granddaughter." She chattered cheerfully. Ella punched her shoulder playfully, and she stuck her tongue out.

"Quite now sis, I'm talking to Papa C." She replied. Char sighed, like she was being put upon.

"Alright, alright, I'll be quiet Ella. It looks like Daddy c has to take our trouble maker home, so if you want to meet up with them I'll tag along. It's not like Peter can stop us now can he?" she teased. Ella hummed, an idea forming in her head as Jasper watched the by play interestedly. She grinned widely after a moment.

"Hey Carlisle? Call Esme and have her come by the school and pick Jasper up. I know he drove here, but he's not getting out without a parent, I know this much. When she comes in to get him I'll surprise her." She murmured. Carlisle laughed loudly, sounding happy. She guessed the fact that she wanted to see Esme assured him that she wanted to interact with his family. She did of course, because they were her family too. Even Jasper seemed to relax behind her and she enjoyed that response. She was sure that Char could smell Jasper's arousal though, judging by her cat that ate the canary look anyway. Jasper wasn't looking at her though.

"Of course baby girl. Esme's going to be so happy to see her. Losing our daughter, losing you hit all of us hard." He replied. She couldn't help but feel a little happy that she had meant something to her family. "I'm going to call her right now okay Ella? And I'm going to take off work early so I can meet you when you get home." He added. She smiled widely as the phone hung up. Char sat in a chair watching them as they waited, and Jasper shifted nervously at her stare. Each shift made her smirk a little wider and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to give you a lecture on safe sex Major? Of course Pete's going to kill you if he ever catches a whiff of that arousal. He's protected little Ella's virtue like she was his baby girl. Hell even Charlie doesn't go to the extremes he does. I think Daddy C realizes she's a big girl unlike Pete." She suddenly teased. While Ella looked her straight in the eyes Jasper buried his head in her hair, muttering about annoying sisters.

"Stop it Char. I'm not going to jump Ella." He finally muttered defensively. "Alice and I divorced ten years ago. I can't help it. Ella is beautiful." He added in a whine. Ella grinned wickedly, wiggling in his lap as Char burst out laughing. Jasper bit his lip, trying not to use his hands to make the woman in his lap press against him more. "Oh hell Darling, please stop. I don't want Esme to walk in on me defiling her baby girl, and if you keep this up she will." He begged as she continued. She gave one more slow wiggle, making sure to press her body against his before giving him a break. He was too easy to fluster, but then again she was a big flirt.

"I'll be good for now. Doesn't mean I'll stay good for long. I don't want to know what Esme would do if she walked in on that. Char wouldn't be of any help, considering she'd probably be laughing her ass off." She purred. Jasper tried to calm himself as he held her. About ten minutes of silence passed before a knock on the door startled them all. He almost groaned as Ella got off his lap, wanting to pull her back down.

"Jasper darling? It's Esme. I'm here to take you home." His adopted mother's voice drifted through the door. Ella winked at him, before going to the door. He watched as she took a deep breath before opening it, and heard more than saw Esme inhale sharply. He saw Ella lean into something, and assumed that Esme had touched her face. Esme's breath choked, before he saw her pull Ella into a tight hug as if she would never let go again.

"Oh dear God. You're alive Bella. Oh thank god my baby girl is alive." She whispered, before looking at Jasper over her shoulder. Her eyes were swimming with venom that would never fall, but she looked at him thankfully. He didn't exactly know what she was thankful for, he hadn't done anything except get punched. Ella steered Esme into the room and closed the door. Esme wasn't letting her go. She looked at Jasper again. "How?" She asked. Jasper sighed and repeated everything that he had gathered, as Ella just stayed silent in Esme's arms.

"Oh my god. I knew that we never should have left. I told Edward that it wasn't right. I didn't want to leave my baby and look what happened, what almost happened." She muttered, before straightening and looking at Char. "We're going to go to my house. I assume that you and Ella can check yourselves out?" She asked. Char nodded and she smiled at the blonde. "Thank you for watching after my daughter." She intoned. Char shrugged.

"That was no problem at all. Ella there is a delight to have around, and her sense of humor is almost as good as mine." She replied playfully. Esme didn't want to let go of Ella as they left the school, and the dark haired vampire didn't make her either. She just stayed within Esme's grasp, and Char told her that apparently Charlie had taken their bikes home with him. She didn't doubt that her father had anticipated this happening so she climbed into Esme's car, her mind racing at the thought of what was going to happen when she got to the Cullen Residence. From Jasper's words no one would be unhappy to see her, but she didn't know what to think about seeing Edward again. He had hurt her for all the wrong reasons.


	3. Facing the Past

AN: Last update for this one tonight. Eh enjoy.

Chapter Three: Facing the Past

Alice had wanted to go with Esme when Carlisle called to tell her that Jasper had gotten punched at school, and needed to be picked up. She hadn't seen her ex-husband getting hit and that worried her. Esme wouldn't let her come, since she and the other's had stayed home 'sick', but she was worried. What if Jasper had lost control when he was hit? Would they have to move? Edward wouldn't be ready for another move, they took so much out of him since he still wasn't eating as much as he should be. He was slowly slipping away and she didn't like it. A vindictive part of her wouldn't let him go because if they had to live without Bella then so did he.

When the sound of cars pulling up was heard she went to the door. Jasper's car stopped first, and as her ex got out of the car the passenger door opened to reveal Char. Alice resisted making a face because while she had never liked the other female she was Jasper's sister in law. When Esme's car stopped it's passenger door opened to reveal someone that she had thought dead for so long. Bella smirked at her, waving a little.

"Hello Alice. My big brother decided to try and warn Jasper off interacting with me." She called. All around the house Alice heard various things stopping, and then the pitter patter of running feet. Her siblings, including Edward were at the door with her in seconds, staring at the impossible sight in front of them.

"Bellsy?" Emmett whispered. Bella's smile was blinding as she looked at him, her eyes watering, and then surprisingly overfilling. Everyone watched the tears fall, not being able to believe that she was actually crying. Emmett left her side in a second, gathering Bella up into his arms and kissing her head. "Come on Belly-bear don't cry. You found us okay?" He whispered, his voice cracking. She hugged him tight, closing her eyes tightly

"Oh I missed you so much Emmy-bear. I know I should have tried finding you all sooner. I just… I couldn't." She whispered, his arms tightened, and he kissed the top of her head again, in a reassuring manner.

"Don't you dare apologize Bells. I know what Fuckward told you, and I don't blame you for not trying to find us. We all fucking left you when we should have stayed, let him leave if he really wanted to. We were the fucking idiots and we weren't there when you needed us." He muttered into her hair. Alice's attention was drawn away as Jasper came over, whispering quickly everything that he knew. She was shocked, and ignored Edward as he fell to the ground. HE deserved whatever he was feeling at the moment. Bella was alive, and so was Charlie. Her attention was drawn back to the meeting when Rose walked over, joining the hug and blocking Bella from them.

"It's going to be okay Ella darling. I'm so sorry that I acted the way I did before. I'm so sorry that I didn't knock some sense into Edward." She murmured. Ella hugged her tight, looking into her eyes.

"Don't' apologize to me Rose. You had your reasons before, and you were always honest about it. " She murmured, leaning up and kissing her cheek. No one saw the little glimmer from where her lips touched, and in her mind Ella did a happy little dance. Oh Rose would be shocked when that particular gift came to fruitation, but in the end there was only one thing that Rose regretted about being a vampire. Rose smiled, pulling away.

"Okay, I won't waste time apologizing for the past. But it is good to see you alive. You've blossomed from the too shy girl who didn't know how beautiful she was, and how to use that beauty." She replied. Char snorted.

"Oh I made sure she knew just how to use her beauty, but in the first half an hour after she woke she was getting lectured by a human about it. Our little Ella didn't do the newborn thing normal like. She didn't even have a proper blood lust considering she hung out with humans that soon, then caught herself a bunny to have a Bunny Rum in a wine glass as she waited for us." She drawled sarcastically. Rose smirked at Char, looking smug.

"I always knew that she wouldn't be normal. She wasn't a normal human either. Didn't have the proper fear reaction of being confronted with vampires or anything." She replied. Char rolled her eyes.

"Oh goody. So you guys got a warm welcome? When Charlie brought her over she kinda froze up when she realized we were human drinkers. She never minded our red eyes when she was a baby. I was worried that my little princess wasn't ever going to smile at me again." She pouted. Rose laughed loudly, then growled suddenly. Ella looked over and saw that Edward had broken out of his stupor and was standing a little away from her.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never should have left you." She heard Edward rasp. Emmett pushed her behind him, growling at Edward and she heard him sigh. "Please let me just speak with her Emmett. I know I don't deserve it, after what I did, but please." He begged. The Edward standing there wasn't the one that she remembered. This Edward was broken. And she didn't know if he would ever really be fixed. To know that she had done this to him, by dying after he had told her that he had never loved her. It may have been fitting, but she didn't want to be responsible for this. She had lived in that hole of depression before she had been woken up. It wasn't a good place to be and she knew it. She was going to speak, to tell Emmett to move, but he growled again.

"Get away from my little sister Fuckward. You're never going to go near her again." He hissed. She heard Edward whimper and move a little. She took the chance to step around Emmett and take a look at him. He wasn't looking towards Emmett, but at the ground. He really was broken, and it wasn't right.

"You lied to me Edward. I know you lied to me in some twisted way to protect me now, but back then? You tore me apart, tore me down and left me in pieces in the woods all alone. And you left a note for Charlie, signed as me because you knew that I would be in those woods for a while. I was dead inside for a long time, until Charlie took me to my godparents and they brought me out of that darkness kicking and screaming. And then instead of missing you to the point of harming myself I hated you. I didn't deserve what happened, I didn't deserve to be treated as if I never meant a thing to you and that made me angry. The longer I thought about it the more I started to forgive you. You did what you thought would keep me safe. It wasn't right, and it made both of us miserable, but there's nothing we can do to change it, or get back what we lost." She spoke, her voice not catching. Understanding and sadness shinned in his eyes, along with defiance as he understood that she didn't think that they could go back to how they were before. She could see that he still loved her, that he had convinced himself in his darkness that their love would be forever, and while she had grown and changed he hadn't.

"Just give me a chance to make this up Bella. Let me prove to you that we can have what we had before. I still love you, I never stopped loving you. I swear I can make this up." He pleaded his voice cracking. She sighed as char growled, stepping forward. This wasn't going to be pretty and she knew it. Edward didn't acknowledge her.

"You know what you little Jackass. You may think you love Ella, but you don't. You obsess over her. She's not your mate; if she was then you would have never left her. Just leave it as it is, because I can tell you that Ella has moved on from your little toxic love affair. She had her time to examine everything from your controlling behavior to the fact that you left her alone in the woods where anything could happen to her. A mate wouldn't do that. A mate would have made sure she was safe if he had to leave her, and if her mate would have thought that she was dead… Well he wouldn't be in his own mental hell. Markus of the Voltaire can tell you that. He's still alive, but he's dead inside. It's a fact that you can't deny." She sneered. "I'm not afraid of tearing you apart if you start stalking her, because sneaking into a girls room when she's asleep? Yeah not cool." She added. Edward sneered at her, not accepting what she was saying or the warning that he was getting. Ella rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"You have nothing to do with this. I made a mistake and I can and will make it up to Bella. I love her." He spat. Ella backed up as char puffed in anger at his words. She wasn't going to get in the way of this. Jasper wrapped his arms around her as she moved, and she leaned into him, only to hear Edward make a noise loud enough to make her jump. "Get the fuck away from my Bella Jasper. I can see what you're thinking and it's not going to happen. She wouldn't want you anyway. You tried to kill her when she was human!" He yelled, coming forward. Char intercepted him, ripping his arm off. He yelled in pain and Esme gasped in horror.

"I told you little boy, step closer to my little sister and I won't hesitate in tearing you apart. Ella's moved on from you, and if the Major there thinks he can handle the spitfire all the power to him. From what I saw earlier after Peter punched him I think they may have some sparks." She growled, sounding amused and angry at the same time. Edward lunged at her and she took his other arm. "Oh naughty, naughty boy, I can more than take you. I used to train newborns with more fighter potential than you." She taunted, not letting up. She was going to really fuck with him. Ella giggled and he looked at her betrayed. She laughed even more as she raised her hands.

"I told you that we were not going to go back to the way we were, and you insulted Auntie Char. She changed my diapers Eddie-boy, so she has a hell of a lot to do with how you left me. She put me back together so don't expect me to step in now. She's just defending her honor after all." She laughed out. Rose giggled at her response, looking at her with a blooming respect. She was liking the new Bella so much more than the old one.

"Char, I know you want to hurt him more than this, but Charlie deserves a piece don't you think? Let Esme piece Eddie back together because I have a feeling that he's going to be coming with Peter soon enough Darling." Jasper suddenly spoke. Edward shuddered at his words and he had to smile. The brat never really got punished before, even the last hundred years his misery was his own making. He had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't spare the rod either. All he had sensed from the other man in relation to his brother was rage. Oh and Peter was going to tear the fucker apart piece by piece, and he just didn't know it yet. Char pouted, but handed the Cullen mother her son's arms reluctantly. He smiled at his sister-in-law. She had a good heart, and he thanked god that Ella had her to rely on. Hell he could see Peter in Ella, and he was surprised as hell that he hadn't before.

"You ruin all my fun Major. He's going to be wishing for death when Daddy C and Petey get done with him. They have big plans for the little whine baby. He shouldn't have messed with one of ours." She pouted, coming over and hanging off his arms. She poked Ella. "And you little missy, you were too soft on him. I know he looks like shit, but with men like them you have to stand your ground and rip a couple body parts off before they'll even listen to you. He's clearly delusional, believing that you'd run back to him no matter what. I know my Ella, she's not one of those girls who do shit like that. My Ells is a man eater who plays with their minds and stomps on their hearts. Sometimes I wonder if the little shits that Peter tortures are being saved by him." She purred. Ella giggled loudly and heard Edward whimper at her response. He was clearly hoping that she'd object to what Char was saying and doing to him. He was chanting that this wasn't right; it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I understand, I felt sorry for him though, because he doesn't know who he messed with. You're one bad bitch Char, Peter doesn't even know what to do with you most of the time. Hell he doesn't know what's in store for him when Ella's daddy gets a hold of him." Jasper replied, looking at her over Ella's head. Char smirked widely.

"You're right. Carry on babying him then, because when those two get here he's in for a world of pain." She all but cooed. Ella rolled her eyes. She liked the playful side of Jasper a lot. Her human memories of him told a story of someone tortured, but seeing him now, without him having to hold part of himself back? It was defiantly sexy.


End file.
